Smash Flash DOJO!!!
Smash Flash DOJO!!!, also referred as SSF2 DOJO!!!, is the official website of Super Smash Flash 2 used to post information of the game five times a week about characters, stages, items, news, etc. It is based on the Smash Bros. DOJO!! of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Overview The Smash Flash DOJO!!! has had many variants but all with the same purpose. Many of them are currently closed due fact there were problems with updates: *'First DOJO!!': The first DOJO!!! was simply a forum pasted with attachments of character profiles and more. It was called Super Smash Flash Central. Eventually, it was closed down due to a generally disrespectful community. *'Second DOJO!!!!': The second DOJO!!! had a resemblance to the actual Smash Bros. DOJO!!!. It was created by Naruto NU, but was recreated by stoat.tamer used to solve the member disrespect problem. It was temporarily put on hold for a remodeling, and due to a completely rewritten code, marked a new DOJO!!. *'Third DOJO!!!': The third "DOJO!!!" (a fan made) was created by Tid, under the name Flash2dojo. The head of the dojo is Tid, with help from Xviyz along many others. It is currently out of service. *'Fourth DOJO!!!': The third official DOJO!! and fourth one was released in June 12, 2009 and it was coded in Flash by Neron of the McLeodGaming Forums, it had a new and better design. It completely replaced the second DOJO!!. It was attempted to make multiple languages for this DOJO!! but only Portuguese was done and it was never completed. It was closed down on June 16, 2010. *'Fifth DOJO!!!': The fifth DOJO!!! was started on June 5, 2010 now by the user Sirtopeia with the help of RoyMaster4, yet another user; but it was released on June 16, 2010. It was an enhanced version of the fourth DOJO!! and, unlike this last, it was coded in php/html/css format (those like the regular websites, such as the McLeodGaming Forums, have), rather than being coded in Flash. It was available in multiple languages thanks to the Google translator technology, though it was not a clear translation. It was closed down sometime around July 2013. *'Sixth DOJO!!!': The sixth and latest DOJO!!! was started on August 4, 2013 but released to public on August 6, 2013. It still under charge by Sirtopeia but now directed by Dr.Geno and with assistance of some writers (called DOJO!!! writers). The site presents a new and unique design, with motifs that change color whenever and page is inspected. Updates The following list englobes the updates of the sixth Smash Flash DOJO!!! August 2013 *'August 4: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/mario/: The first character announced on the DOJO!! and the first character under the section of Veteran Fighters. Mario has custom sprites based on his appearance of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and features a very similar moveset, the only exception being his down special move, which is an updated version of the Mario tornado called Star Spin. his Final Smash is confirmed to be the Mario Finale. *'August 4: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/link/: The second character announced and also under Veteran Fighters section, the hero of Hyrule is confirmed to return in the Smash Flash series with his design based off on his The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess appearance. Most of his moveset from Brawl is retained including his Final smash Triforce Slash. *'August 4: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/kirby/: Kirby is a brawlified sprite direct from Kirby Super Star Ultra, he has the same moveset of his Brawl counterpart and is a light-weight character. His signature move by inhale and copy foes ability is now present. *'August 4: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/samus-aran/: The female space bounty hunter, Samus Aran returns in the game. Samus present a more stylized custom design more closely to her Brawl incarnation, and like the characters shown at this point, also presents a moveset very similar to to that game. *'August 4: "Mushroom Kingdom III"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/mushroom-kingdom-3/: The first stage update for the site, this stage takes some elements from the Mario game. It is mostly covered by destructable golden-colored brick blocks that work as platforms, a P-Switch regularly appears, if pressed, it destroys all the remaining blocks at once. The blocks will respawn after a time. *'August 4: "Hylian Skies"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/hylian-skies/: Another stage update, this time from The Legend of Zelda series. Hylian Skies is a floating stage that horizontally flips over from the Light World to the Dark world during the course of the match. *'August 4: "Welcome to the Smash Flash DOJO!"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/notices/notice-1/: The first notice update. It is a message from editors giving a welcome to the improved DOJO!!!, it also confirms this will be the final revision the DOJO!!! will be getting and that the site will be updated five times a week. *'August 5: "The Basic Rules"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/notices/notice-1/: The first update found in the How to Play section, an introductory update that teaches the important mechanics for the game. Players must rack up the opponent's damage meter to launch them off stage, the higher the percentage damage, the further the character gets launched. Those who were launched must then try recovering. *'August 6: "Crateria"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/crateria/: A new custom Metroid-based stage, characters fight atop rock formations in a dark and rainy cave. Sometimes, harmful acid rain will fall over the stage, when this happens, players must hide on the crystal shelters to protect themselves. *'August 7: "Smash Ball"' `http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/smash-ball/: The first item upodate. The Smash Ball returns in SSF2 with a similar design in Brawl.Whenever it appears onto the stage, you have to hustle over to it and be the first one to bust it open and absorb its raw power. *'August 8: "Battling"'http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/game-modes/battling/: The first update about game modes and especifically versus mode. This explain how battles can be arranged for up to 4 players, the way to make use of the opponent damage counter to generate comboes, and finishing off opponents by knocking them off stage. *'August 9: "Cruel Brawl "'http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/music/target-test-stage-1/: The first music update which includes the first custom piece, composed by Andrew "asf" Fisher. This electronic-composed piece confirms Cruel Brawl mode from Multi-Man Mode, a mode that settles players to deal with numerous enemies before getting KO'ed. Cruel Brawl turns the tables, it makes enemies' attacks considerably stronger and they are also harder to KO, the player gets high handicap and is easier to get KO'ed. *'August 12: "Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/how-to-play/smash-101/special-moves/: Each character has four special moves that can be activated by pressing a directional button along with the special button, the four types are: standard special move, side special move, up special move and down special move. *'August 13: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/newcomers/bomberman/: The first newcomer showed. Bomberman is a surprise character that can generate bombs of different sizes, whose power varies per size, he can detote them all together over his enemies. *'August 14: "What are Pokémon?"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/pokeballs/what-are-pokemon/: The first update under the "Pokeball" subsection. As suggested by the section name, this update showcases the Poké Ball, an item hat can release a random Pokémon to fight alongside the fighter. *'August 15: "Smash Attacks"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/how-to-play/smash-101/smash-attacks/: These are very powerful standard moves, performed by quickly pressing the attack button and a direction button. These work as finishing moves and the longer they are charged, the more powerful the attack will be. There are three variants: forward smash, up smash and down smash. *'August 16: "Mirror Chamber"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/mirror-chamber/: A Kirby-themed stage, it is a stage with regular design, a hard platform with three small platforms over it. It's main feature are the numerous mirror scattered throughout the stage, when one opena, it will suck and trap any nearby player, who will be transported to the top mirror of the stage, helpless. *'August 19: "Magikarp"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/pokeballs/magikarp/: The first update pertaining to a Poké Ball Pokémon. Magikarp is a rather useless Pokémon, when released, it uses Splash, which actally does no harm to opponents. The update hints not to get "distracted" by it, though, as one could get caught off guard. *'August 20: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/fox-2/: The leader of the Star Fox team, this veteran is mostly an sprited version of Fox as he appeared in Brawl. There is almost no change in the moveset. *'August 21: "Recovering"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/how-to-play/smash-101/recovering/: This update refers to the techniches that must be used in order to return back to the stage safely after getting launched by opponents. Some characters have multple jumps before falling back while many other rely on their up specials to recover after middle jumping. This way, they also counter anyone in the way. *'August 22: "E-Tank"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/e-tank/: A Mega Man item that recovers all the damage of a fighter, on a down side, the fighter become vulnarable upon picking it up, so the damage recovery might end up interrupted should the player is attacked, it is recommended to find a safe place. *'August 23: "Names"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/game-modes/names/: This function allows players to add name tags (which includes characters, numbers and symbol) that appear above the fighter's head during matches. It is meant for both personalization and easier identifcation. *'August 26: "Meteo Voyage"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/meteo-voyage/: Battles in this Star Fox stage are a top the Great Fox II, a space cruiser whose four wings and deck work as platforms, while it traveling through the Meteos asterroid belt. Airwings will appear from time to time. *'August 27: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/newcomers/naruto-uzumaki/: A newcomer fighter and eponymous protagonist of his own series, Naruto is finally confirmed. He is junin capable of use Chakra and Jutsus for his own attacks, particularly shadow clones, as well as use the powerful Kurama's Chakra sealed within him. His sprites are brawlified rips from Jump Ultimate Stars but also comes with some custom moves. *'August 28: "Bomb Factory'" http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/bomb-factory/: A stage from the Bomberman series based on the grid-like mazes from said series. It looks mostly flat at first, but then soft blocks start forming in the air where characters can use as platforms, they can be destroyed as well; bombs will also appear, the exploding in + form, leading to four directions and wiping out the soft blocks and fighters in a single blow. *'August 29: "Chatot"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/pokeballs/chatot/: This Pokémon update introduces Chatot. When it is released, it will fly around the stage, back on forth from the spot he was released, using Chatter, a move that creates small shockwaves around Chatot that can damage opponents, however, Chatot is very predictable it is very easy to avoid it. *'August 30: "What are Assist Trophies?"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/assist-trophies/what-are-assist-trophies/: The confirmation of the Assist Trophies is finally out. A very familiar item for those who have played Super Smash Bros. Brawl might recognize. When grabbed, it summons a "guest" character, separated from the playable characters' roster, to aid the player against his opponents. Some might be detrimental rather than useful, though. September 2013 *'September 1: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/yoshi-2/: The dinosaur ally and friend of Mario and protagonist of his own series, is confirmed. Yoshi is a green dinosaur with some traits of dragon. His main ability is to stick out his tongue to swallow his opponents and throw Yoshi Eggs. He can also perform a move called flutter jump. *'September 3: "Twilight Town"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/twilight-town/: A stage set in the Kingdom Hearts universe where players fight on top of the rooftops. When a match is about to end, the time of stage changes during the match from day to night. *'September 4: "Shielding and Dodging"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/how-to-play/smash-101/shielding-and-dodging/: This technique update is about how characters should react against opponents' attacks and could be either by shielding or dodging. Shielding creates a bubble-like orb that protects the character but shrinks down over the time upon it breaks and stuns the character leaving him vulnerable. Dodging can be used to move far from attacks or moving behind opponents to counter them while at the same time avoiding the damage of the attacks, characters can dodge in midair too. *'September 5: "Blue Shell"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/blue-shell/: A shell item from Mario Kart, after being thrown if flies aways from the battle, after a small time, it comes back and hits the player in first place (the requirements vary per mode), exploding on contact. The shell will never hurt its thrower even if he/she is found in first place. *'September 6: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/newcomers/black-mage-2/: A surprise character update, the Black Mage is a recurring job in the Final Fantasy series that can cast offensive attacks. Because of this, Black Mage utilizes a lot of magic attacks within his own physic attacks. His addition was very unexpected and was revealed in one of the demos as an unlockable character, but was it later confirmed he would be a starter character for the remainder of the game. *'September 9: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/dream-land/: The very first "Past Stage" in the game, it looks similar to the Battlefield, but just a bit wider. It consists of one long platform with three past-through platforms. Whispy Woods, who lay in the background, will sometimes start blowing wind to push the players off stage. *'September 10: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/yoshis-island/: A Yoshi-themed stage whose main feature are the four platforms rotating platform in the middle. Other gimmick includes the presence of flying Goonies, which can carry players around, and winged clouds, which drop item when attacked. *'September 11: "Cucco"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/cucco/: An item from the Zelda universe, a Cucco is a small chicken that attacks in swarms if endangered, but gently carry any player who picks it up, slowing their descent. The golden Cucco do more damage when thrown and when attacking in swarms, so the player must be extra weary of them. *'September 12: "Bandana Dee"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/assist-trophies/bandana-dee/: A Kirby Assist Trophy, Bandana Dee is a Waddle Dee character wearing a blue bandana, hence his name, he will attempt to hurt enemies by running into them, but as he is very weak, he can be attacked by the opponents. *'September 13: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/wario-2/: Mario's greedy rival. In this appearance, Wario takes his regular appearance consisting of his classic yellow cap and purple overalls. Wario moveset consists of many gimmicks from the Wario Land series, an example of this is the Shoulder Bash; with few influences on the WarioWare series. He, however, still shares some moves from Brawl, such as his infamous Wario Waft or the ability to turn into Wario-Man as his Final Smash. Wario also hails with attributes from the hack Project: M. *'September 16: "Hidden Leaf Village"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/hidden-leaf-village/: A stage update based on the place where the settings of the manga/anime Naruto takes place. This village is a partially large stage that some buildings on both sides so players could stand and fight on to top of them. As a minor eye candy, minor Naruto characters plague the stage but don't interfere with the battles. *'September 17: "Target Smash"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/game-modes/target-smash/: This game mode sets the player to break the numerous targets set around a special stage. Character may use an array of different techniques to break them in the fastest possible way. *'September 18: "Lakitu"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/assist-trophies/lakitu/: A recurring Koopa enemy from the Mario games that rides on top of a cloud. He appears as an Assist Trophy. Taking his role from the Mario Kart games, Lakitu follows his summoner until he/she fall downwards, then, he will hook up the player bring back to a safe place. This won't happen at all if the summoner gets hit off the top or sides of the stage. *'September 19: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/newcomers/goku/: The protagonist of the Dragon Ball franchise and can use a plethora of Ki attacks, such as his signature move the Kamehameha; as well as flying. Like many other manga/anime characters, his sprites come directly from Jump Ultimate Stars, but, like Naruto, he has a new revamped look with sharper colours. *'Seotember 20: "Nintendo 3DS"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/nintendo-3ds/: A stage based on Nintendo's latest handheld console. A first glance, there ppears to be nothing special about this stage, simply a flat stage with ledges on the sides. But Nintendo 3DS has the gimmick to turn into different games that alter the course of the match, these include the Tetris: Axis grid, the paddles from Beat.Trip, the antigravitational VVVVVV, and the plateus from Mutant Mudds, among others. *'September 23: "Entrances"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/how-to-play/techniques/entrances/: Whenever a vs. match has begun, characters will appear on-stage in a very singular way associated with them during the match intial countdown. *'September 24: "Tower of Salvation"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/tower-of-salvation/: From Tales of Symphonia comes this singular stage. A rather small stage with nothing more than a hard platform and two hovering smaller platforms. Mithos Yggdrassil appears a stage hazard, during certain intervalls of time, he will cast a powerful spell over the stage, damaging any nearby player. Yggdrassil casts different types of spells, each more powerful than the other. *'September 25: "Proto Man"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/assist-trophies/proto-man/: Mega Man's older "brother", Proto Man, revealed to be an Assist Trophy. Before he appears in the battle, his singular whistle tune will play, indicating his appearance. Once he is in the match, he will start ramming opponents with his Proto Shield. He will also fire his Arm Cannon, both in ground and midair, and occasionally will shoot his Big Bang Strike technique. Proto Man's disadvantage is that he stays in one spot and doesn't follow any opponent, so it is recommendable to keep them in the area Proto Man is attacking. *'September 26: "Victory Themes"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/music/victory-themes/: These excerpts, all composed by dev Carlos "194" Alvarado, play whevener a match in vs. mode is won, to celebrate said character's victory. It is highly associated with the character's series. This update includes five themes in the veins of the Star Fox, Wario, Tales, Metroid and Final Fantasy series. *'September 27: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/donkey-kong-2/: The gorilla hero from DK's Island, Donkey Kong is the first heavy weight character to have his own update. Being a strong character, most of his attacks are based on brute force, which include punching or slapping his opponents. *'September 28: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/zelda-2/: The princess of Hyrule, Zelda is a chracter who poses magic abilities. Among these magic abilites include Nayru's Love, Farore's Wind, or her ability to create tranform into a differet character. October 2013 *'October 1: "Training"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/game-modes/training/: As the name states, this mode allows player to train their skills. The pause button displays a menu from which the player can control the match's setting at will, this includes the ability to generate countless amounts of items, increase the opponents damage percentage, or remove opponents whatsover, among other stuff. *'October 2: " ' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/music/battlefield/: A custom music for the very basic stage Battlefield composed by Carlos "194" Alvarado and Jacob "Xyless" Tjolsen. It is a remix based on the menu theme. *'October 3: "Jungle Hijinx"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/jungle-hijinx/: A stage coming from the Donkey Kong series, while the stage is simple in the design, with a gazzy sunset in the background, a floating Barrel Cannon that rotates over the stage. One character can hop inside it and will be launched when the attack button is pressed. *'October 4: "Ukemi"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/how-to-play/techniques/ukemi/: Ukemi is a technique that will inmediately stop a character that got launchd by a strong attack by doing a small flip and rolling on the ground, it is performed by pressing the shield button at the moment of touching the ground, players can ellude opponents this way. *'October 7: "Bowser's Castle"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/bowsers-castle/: A stage based on the recurring final locaton from the Mario series. Bowser's Caslte is filled up with lava, player can get damaged by it if they fall into it. A Thwomp will appear at certain times and crushed a determinted section of the stage, sinking it on the lava. As espected, the Thwonmp can hurt players, but will also act as a platform as it rises again to the very top part. *'October 8: ' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/jigglypuff-2/: The balloon Pokémon confirmed as a playable character. Jiggpypuff plays very equally o its Smash counterpart, it is known for being a light wetight character which contributes with her gameplay in addition to moves that allows it to put player to sleep by singing or a devasting attack that blasts off opponents merely by Jigglpuff resting. For unknown reasons, the update refers to Jigglypuff as a female rather than Pokémon with a unconfirmed gender as it was in the Smash Bros. games. *'October 9: "Delibird"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/pokeballs/delibird/: This Pokémon is called the Delivery Pokémon, mainly because its puspose after being released is to supply food he thrown from his tail. It may also, however, throw a Rocket bomb at careless players. *'October 10: "Grab the Enemy!"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/how-to-play/smash-101/grab-the-enemy/: This update show the technique which allows players to reach out and grab his opponents, it can be done by either shielding then pressing the attack button or, much easier, by pressing the determinated grab button. While an opponent is grabbed, player can choose to pummel to arrange his damage or throw him in one of four different directions. Opponents can free themselves from the grab before being thrown by mashing the buttons. *'October 11: "WarioWare, Inc."' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/warioware-inc/: What makes this stage from the WarioWare sub-series a very peculiar one, is its ability to change into different microgames which alter the course of the match. simple in design, when entering a microgame, player have to play the microgame, which acts as a hazard, and may have different effects depending on the game. if the player succesfully clears a microgame, they are rewarded with a very special attribute. *'October 14: "Taunts"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/how-to-play/smash-101/taunts/: A singular update that shows a technique known as taunt, an optional move used to mock or annoy opponents, as well, as celebrate an in-game feat like a multiple KO, for example. All the characters can perform three different taunts that vary per character, some are references to the character him/herself. *'October 15: "Electrode"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/pokeballs/electrode/: A Pokémon shaped like a Poké Ball. After being released, Electrode will stay in one place without doing anything, as time goes on, it will start flashing red, to later use Explosion and send flying any player near the blast radius. Before it explodes, Electrode can be picked up and thrown like an item. The update erroneously states Electrode uses Self-desctruct. *'October 16: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/captain-falcon-2/: The F-Zero Grand Prix racer and bounty hunter, Captain Falcon shown as a character. He doesn't differ to much than his Smash Bros. counterpart, his moveset is mostly the same, but collects the best attributes from each incarnation. He retains his speedy stats, as well as attacks like the Falcon Punch of the Falcon Kick. *'October 17: "Sand Ocean"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/sand-ocean/: A stage based on the F-Zero race track of the same name. The main platform conforms the Falcon Flyer as it flies over the race track, players who fall on the track might end up being left behind and be KO'd. When the Flyer enters a tunnel players who are sent upwards will bounce back to the stage, making KO's impossible from above. *'October 20: "Food"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/food/: This update is about Food, which is a generic name for the many small edible items that spawn on the stage. Any player that eats it will be healed depending the food. Some food are even references to other games. *'October 21: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/temple/: A massive stage based off on the temple levels from the game Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. There are multiple passages that can help the players to hide or corner their opponents. It's maze-lik structure allows players to devise strategies to attack their opponents. *'October 22: "Koffing"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/pokeballs/koffing/: This update shows Koffing, a poison-type Pokémon. When released from a Poké Ball, Koffing sucks in air and after a while, it uses Smoke Screen to cover the sight of the opponents and the summoner, as well. *'October 23: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/newcomers/tails-2/: A newcomer fighter from the Sonic series, Tails is an enthusiastic 8-years-old two-tailed fox. Thanks to his two tails, he has many aerial attributes. He comes armed with some of his inventions to aid him, this includes an electron cannon, a chained-box glove and his trust biplane the Tornado, among others. *'October 24: "Gangplank Galleon' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/gangplank-galleon/: This stage is comes from the Donkey Kong games and is the vessel of series' villain King K. Rool. A pair of Kremilins will come in a small boat and will shoot from afar a single cannonball, should it fall ove characters, they will get damaged by it. After a cannonball lands, players can use any attack to turn it into a powerful make-shift projectile. *'October 25: " ' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/music/yoshis-island-2/: This is the tune that plays on the Yoshi's Island stage, it was composed Andrew "asf" Fisher and Jacob "Xyless" Tjolsen. It is based on the athletic theme from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. *'October 28: "Amigo"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/assist-trophies/amigo/: The main character from the Samba de Amigo series. Amigo, upon being summoned, speakers and dancing cacti will appear around him and he will dance to a beat, forcing opponents to taunt uncontrollably, leaving them open to attacks of the summoner. *'October 29: "Skull Fortress"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/skull-fortress/: A stage based on the usual final levels from many Mega Man games. There, Mega Man last encounters with Dr. Wily in one of his "Wily Machines". It includes a big amount of small platforms meant for the horde of robots that crosses the stage, knocking eveything on its path. *'October 30: "Bumper"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/bumper/: This particular item has the distinction that it can be place on midair, aside the ground. As one could expect, the Bumper launches any player that come in contact with it, no matter what. They deal no damage but the knockback can be strong. *'October 31: "Central Highway"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/central-highway/: A location from the game Mega Man X made a stage, it is based on the first level from aforementioned game. It is set is a ruined city with wreck platforms with deep gaps that lead to bottomless pits. Said wrech platform crumble after a certain time, considerably decreasing the stage's size, when only one platform remains. Novemeber 2013 *'November 1: "Tether Recovery"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/how-to-play/techniques/tether-recovery/: A special technique meant for recoveries that allows certain characters to grab the ledge from a distance. It requires a bit of timing to hit the ledge in order grab it, missing it will mean a hard time to recover. *'Novemeber 4: "Metroid"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/assist-trophies/metroid/: An artificial life form who feeds on the life energy of their prey. It appears as an Assist Trophy. As with the Metroid games, this creature latches onto an opponent, causing him/her to constant flinching and quickly racking up his/her damage. It is indestructible, though opponents can attack the Metroid to keep it back. *'November 5: "Yoshi's Story"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/yoshis-story/: A Yoshi-themed stage. With a simplistic design, tgis stage comes with some gimmicks including Shy Guys that carry Food items for the player and a ridable cloud platform that rides on the stage's sides. *'Novemeber 6: "Phase 8"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/music/phase-8/: A Metroid theme music composed by Jacob "Xyless" Tjolsen and Carlos "194" Alvarado. It is a new rendition of "Kraid's Hideout" theme from the original Metroid for the NES. *'November 7: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/sheik/: The sheikan-alter ego of Princess Zelda, by the use of their down special, players can transform between Sheik and Zelda. Whereas Zelda uses magic and spell, Sheik uses physical attacks and diverse weapons, she is also a fast and light character. *'Novemeber 8: "Missingno."' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/pokeballs/missingno/: This features the glitch Pokémon MissingNo. (stalyzed as Missingno.), it doesn't use a particular move, but it has a singular effect: it creates a "Blue Screen of Death" which blinds player for 10 seconds. *'November 11: "Standard Combos' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/how-to-play/techniques/standard-combos/: The most basic of all combos possiblities, this is done by pressing the standard attack button in sucession which launches a series of quick moves, including jabs and kicks. All character have a different combo. *'November 12: "Forced Getups' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/how-to-play/techniques/forced-getups/: Whenever a character is hit with a weak attack while laying down on the floor, it will inmeditely stand up on place. This locks the opponent into a vulnerable frame that allows for counters. It suggested for the player to use a stronger attack to finish off the vulnerable opponents. *'Novemer 13: "Chikorita"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/pokeballs/chikorita/: Chikorita is a grass-type Pokémon. Upon being released from a Poké Ball, Chikorita will use Razor Leaf straight in front of it before disappearing. Anyone that makes contact with the leaves will be damaged and might end up getting hit by all the rest. Its rear, however, is a blind spot and players can avoid Chikorita from there. *'November 14: "Skull Fortress"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/music/skull-fortress-2/: This is the music theme that plays on the stage of the same name. It is a remix of the Dr. Wily Castle theme first heard on Mega Man 2, one of the most iconic, if not the most, them in the series. It was composed by Carlos "194" Alvarado. *'November 15: "Emerald Cave"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/emerald-cave/: Based on the Wario Land sub-series, this stage with a simetric structure appears to be rather plain, howver, breaking the wooden plank will reveal the entrance to the cave below, which a very cramped and close area whose tight structure might allow players to survive even if their damage percentage is high. More wooden planks lead to the sides of the stage and a large plank leads to a hole found in the middle of the stage. *'November 18: "Directional Influence"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/how-to-play/techniques/directional-influence/: This defensive technique allows player to alter and change their directions after being hit. This is done by pressing any directional button inmediately after the hit. It is a crucial technique as it allows player to survive attacks even when their damage is high. *'November 19: "Sector Z"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/sector-z/: Taking place on top the Great Fox, this is a massive stage that soars in space. Ariwings appear at certain intevals and shoot lasser beam at player, they also act as platforms that can carry players. The front cannon also act as platform, a hard to reach place, it will shoot a barrage of lassers that might even Ko a player should the impact is direct. *'November 20: "Starfy"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/assist-trophies/starfy/: Starfy is relatively small Assist Trophy, whenever an opponent is at the proxmity of Starfy, it will use its signature move "Star Spin". This attacki traps and drags opponents with Starfy and they are taking damage. Opponents can counter and repel Starfy by attacking him as long as he is not spinning. *'November 21: "Hueco Mundo' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/music/hueco-mundo/: The music track for the stage of the same name, composed by Andrew "asf" Fisher. The theme is mix of various track from the Bleach series. *'November 22: "Tower of Salvation (Updated)"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/tower-of-salvation-updated/: A previus stage confirmed that received a new and neater design. Aside that, there is no change on the layout or its hazard, Mithos Yggdrassil. *'November 23: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/peachs-castle/: This is a Mario stage where battles take place on the rooftop of the epponymous castle. Several colored-switches appear, if pressed, they make some platforms and item-spawning ! blocks to appear. A Banzai Bill wil be blasted toward any part of the stage, after it incrusts in the castle, it will explode in a circular fashion that takes out almost any player in the proxmity of the blast. *'November 26: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/pikachu-2/: The second character from the Pokémon media: the Mouse Pokémon, Pikachu. As a Pokémon belonging to the electric-type, Pikachu's moveset consist on mainly shocking its opponents. Pikachu is also small and quick character, meaning its opponets will have a hard time "catching" it. *'November 27: "Dashing"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/how-to-play/techniques/dashing/: Dashing is the quickest way when moving on ground. It is done by tapping twice in a direction or press a direction along with the dash button. Players can also select an option in the controls menu that allows dasshing dash with a single button. The dashing speed depends on the character. Dash dancing is technique performed by quickly turning around mltiple times. *'November 28: "Majora's Mask Medley"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/music/majoras-mask-medley/: A theme based on various melodies from the N64 game, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It was composed by none other than SSF2's lead director, Greg "Cleod9" McLeod. *'November 19: "Super Mushroom"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/super-mushroom/: Though the update name suggest only the Super Mushroom as the main subject, the update also makes notion of the Poison Mushroom. The Super Mushroom makes the character grow big in size, increasing strenght and resistance, on the hand the Poison Mushroom does exactly the opposite: shrinking the character in size, reducing strenght and resistance. Both mushrooms look similar (making it hard to differenciate both items). The Poison Mushroom is slightly darker than the Super Mushroom. December 2013 *'December 2: " ' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/sonic-2/: Considered the world's fastest hedgehog, Sonic is also the fastest character in the game, which makes him unpredictable in certain moments, he can turn into his Super form now, who was a separate playable character in the previous game. Most of his sprites come from various Sonic Advance games but also from Sonic Battle. *'December 3: "Pitfall' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/pitfall/: An item designed to trap opponents, the Pitfall will disappear as if nothing happened once it is thrown, opponents that get too close will be buried in the ground and will stay open to attacks. It can also be directly thrown at the opponents for the same effect. *'December 4: "Crateria' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/music/crateria-2/: A theme based on Super Metroid, it plays on the namesake stage. It was composed by Carlos "194" Alvarado and TheDreamCaster. *'December 5: "New Dojo Features' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/notices/new-dojo-features/ New features were added into the DOJO!!!, including a search bar that facilitates looking for certain article and other content. It also announces upcoming updates regarding special moves' details for characters. *'December 6: "Crawling' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/how-to-play/techniques/crawling/: Some characters are able of crawling, a special technique done by pressing down while moving on either direction. The way for crawling and their speed depends on the character. *'December 9: "Clock Town' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/clock-town/: Worth noticing about this Zelda stage is the cycle that happens as the moon is coming down, which delivers more intensity into the fights as it changes the state of the stage. Stray Fairies fly by, character can grab them to recover a bit of their damage. *'December 10: "Ledge Options' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/how-to-play/techniques/ledge-options/: This update enlist the different ways to aporach after hanging on a ledge, first notcing the character will be brefily invincible after grabbing it. Other options include rolling, jumping out, or countering with an aerial attack. *'December 11: "Bomb Factory"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/music/bomb-factory-2/: Another theme composed by Carlos "194" Alvarado, this one for the Bomb Factory which is a remix of the Bomberman theme entrusted with a latin feel. *'December 12: " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/meta-knight-2/: The enigmatic and mysterious rival of Kirby. Now working as his own character, Meta Knight proves his swordmanship is his best attributes. A light, yet fast and strong character, Meta Knight's abilities allow him to be be a really surpressive opponent. *'December 13: "Missingno. (New Content!)"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/pokeballs/missingno/#2nd: A joke update posted by dev an editor Void to showcase the new form to post aditional content on existing pages. *'December 13: "Ray Gun"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/ray-gun/: The real update of the day. This simplistic gun item can shoot up to 15 rays of light that damages the opponents and once it is out of ammo, the only thing that can be done is to throw it to harm other opponents. *'December 17: "Hazard Switch' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/game-modes/hazard-switch: This simple tool from the rules section disable hazards from stages. allowing a more neutral gameplay without dangers interfering. *'December 18: "Perfect Shield"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/how-to-play/techniques/perfect-shield: *'December 19: "Bowser's Castle' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/music/bowsers-castle-2: *'December 20 "Distant Planet' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/distant-planet *'December 21 " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/ness *'December 23 "Mushroom Kingdom III"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/music/mushroom-kingdom-iii *'December 24 " "' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/newcomers/lloyd: *'December 25: "Link: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/link?scrollTo=2nd: *'December 26: "Hitmonlee"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/pokeballs/hitmonlee: *'December 27: "Phase 8"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/stages/phase-8-2: *'December 30: "New Shields"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/how-to-play/smash-101/shielding-and-dodging?scrollTo=2nd: *'December 31: "Gligar"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/items/pokeballs/gligar: Trivia *The DOJO!! had a snow falling effect during all december. External links *Smash Flash DOJO!! main page (current DOJO!!) *Smash Flash Central (the first Smash Flash DOJO!!) *The second Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:McLeodGaming